1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information security technology and particularly relates to a method and a system for defending against malware and a method for updating a filtering table thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As the information technology advances, Internet has become an indispensable part to the modern life. For example, through using a computer at home, the user can easily chat with his/her friends who are far away, download files, or shop on-line via the Internet. However, as a consequence, it also becomes easier for malware to enter the user's computer. For example, when the user uses the Internet to download an application or multimedia file from an unknown source, malware may be downloaded to the user's computer together with the application or multimedia file, which exposes the user's information in the computer, such as username and password, to hackers.
In addition, as the system performance of multimedia playing devices, such as smart TV and set top box (STB), continues to improve, multimedia playing devices have been used as small personal computers and gradually become targets of Internet hackers. Nevertheless, it is not easy for multimedia playing devices that have limited data processing capability to run the traditional antivirus software or intrusion detection system. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a malware defending system that provides a certain degree of protection but has relatively lower system requirements, for improving the security of multimedia playing devices.